


Tense Filled Holiday

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Disapproves of Barry's relationship with Len, Fandom Hanukkah Challenge, Jewish West Family, M/M, Protective Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 6 - HanukkahBarry just wants to celebrate with his boyfriend and his family. Too bad Iris doesn't want to play nice with Len.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 37





	Tense Filled Holiday

The oil sizzled in the pan, frying the potato pancakes with its heavenly scent. Barry kept a close eye on them so that they wouldn’t burn. Len, meanwhile, was organizing a cheese and fruit plate. He was humming a cheerful tune.

Barry smiled at the domestic scene. Len no longer stole from anybody, lived an honest life helping scientists, and was now Barry’s boyfriend. But honestly, who couldn’t have seen that coming? They were perfect for each other in every way. They both were family-oriented, they both wanted to protect this city, they both did what they thought was right, and they both liked to snuggle while watching movies.

….Ok. Maybe the last part wasn’t too necessary. But it was important to Barry, darn it!

“Finished,” Barry said, setting the plate of perfectly brown pancakes aside.

“Think he lost his way over to his own house?” joked Len.

“Joe? No, this is usual. He’s always held up by work. Even during the holidays. Hi, Iris,” Barry waved at his sister as soon as she came downstairs.

Iris waved back, sending a smile his way. She turned to Len.

“Happy Hanukkah, Cold,” the friendliness of the words did not meet her voice.

“It’s Len.”

“Yeah. Okay,” dismissing him, Iris got herself a soda from the refrigerator, “Remember, Barry. We’ll light it as soon as Dad gets home.”

“Sure, Iris,” Barry frowned as soon as she left, “Sorry, Len. I know she’ll come around.”

“It’s not her fault. I was a crook.”

“I expected Joe to act like this. Not Iris.”

“Bar, she’s just looking out for you. I’d be a hypocrite if I was upset. She’d do anything for you, just like I’d do anything for Lisa.”

His words made Barry’s heart swell with love. Sometimes he didn’t think he deserved someone as wonderful as Len.

Joe came home while undoing his tie. He grabbed a jelly donut that Len bought from a place known for their _sufganiyot_. Iris and Barry greeted him, while Len stayed in the background.

“Took you long enough. I had to keep Barry from eating everything,” Iris said.

“She’s lying.”

“Somehow, I doubt that, Barry,” Joe said, “Even before you became a human tornado, I remember always having to fight you for food.”

Blushing, Barry turned to Len for help. Len simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t getting into this. Besides, Joe was right. It took a whole lot of money to feed Barry every day.

Not that Len minded. He’d do anything to keep Barry happy. Iris saw him eyeing Barry and she frowned. She turned back to Joe.

“It’s time to light the menorah.”

Joe nodded. Everyone surrounded the table where the candelabra was placed, Joe at the center of the group. He took the middle candle, already lit and used it to light the candle furthest from the left. He then proceeded to light the next three candles after that. The blessings went by smoothly. Barry watched Iris once or twice to make sure she wasn’t sending Len more nasty glares.

The ceremony complete, Len took Barry’s hand into his own. Barry smiled at this gesture. But Iris noticing what Len was doing. Sent him a disgusted look.

“I’ll be in my room.”

She left before anyone else could respond.

Iris typed away on her computer. She barely acknowledged when Barry entered her room, his eyes hard.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” she didn’t even bother to look up while she feigned ignorance. Barry rolled his eyes. Sometimes this grown woman could be such a child.

“Iris, I know you don’t exactly approve of my boyfriend. But do you got to act like he’s the most disgusting thing on earth? Especially during the holidays.”

Here, Iris met his eyes, “How can you forgive all the things he’s done. He’s even tried to kill you before. Of course, I hate him. I’m not going to pretend to be nice, no matter what time of the year it is.”

“He’s changed, Iris.”

She took in a deep breath. The woman seemed to relax a little. Perhaps she realized that fighting forever wasn’t a good idea.

“I really hope so.”

“I know so, Iris. If you can’t trust him, trust me. Trust my judgment. I know Len is a good man. You don’t have to like him. But please…just try to be a little nicer? It would mean the world to me.”

“Okay, Bar. For you,” she smiled. Barry zipped in and gave her a tight hug. He loved his sister so much.

“Happy Hanukkah, Iris.”

“Happy Hanukkah, Barry.”


End file.
